Comme Si La Vie En Dépendait
by Synbou
Summary: Une traduction de "For Dear Life". Une fic inspirée par l’épisode “Rampage”. Le court des événements aurait pu être bien différent.


Notes: Merci à Nicole pour avoir révisé cette traduction.

**Season 2**

**Synopsis: **Une fic inspirée par l'épisode "Rampage". Le court des événements aurait pu être bien différent.

**Comme si la vie en dépendait.**

(Une traduction de «For Dear Life»)

**Part 1**

1234567890

La vélocité de la balle qui percuta l'agent du FBI le fit se projeter vers l'arrière. Il tomba au sol bruyamment. Toutefois, dans la cacophonie causée par d'autres sons: du verre se fracassant, des gens criant et d'autres coups de feux, Charlie Eppes ne s'en rendit pas compte.Gisant sur le plancher, là où son frère l'avait poussé, il demeura immobile et effrayé.

_Tellement effrayé…_

Un million de choses traversaient son esprit en même temps: nombre de coups de feux tirés, nombres de cris, nombres écrits sur un tableau noir, nombres enregistré sur son ordinateur portable…

_Mon portable..._

Il était là sur la table, juste au dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Il y avait tellement de choses qui dépendaient du travail sauvegardé à l'intérieur. Charlie se devait d'empêcher que son ordinateur soit réduit en miettes. Il devait l'atteindre coûte que coûte. Il pouvait le faire. Il le devait!

Avec une montée d'adrénaline. Charlie se redressa et saisit instinctivement la machine. Il la ramena rapidement sous lui, la protégeant avec son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le précieux item sécurisé, il relaxa un peu. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que quelque chose d'incongru se trouvait dans son champ visuel gauche. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il risqua un regard vers le tableau blanc près duquel Don et lui avaient argumenté durant toute la matinée.

Charlie figea, sa peau soudainement baigné d'une sueur froide. Son souffle resta pris dans sa gorge. Il se força à expirer. Le nom de son frère aîné frôla ses lèvres.

_Don…_

L'agent était étendu sur le dos à quelques pieds de lui. Il était immobile. _ Complètement immobile._ Une large flaque de sang avait déjà commencé à se former sur le sol. Le liquide rouge et épais avait taché la chemise blanche de Don en roulant le long de son côté droit.

Charlie mis de côté son portable sans s'en rende compte. Il se dressa sur ses mains et ses genoux. Il franchit le petit espace qui le séparait de lui et son frère. De la bile monta dans sa gorge. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la blessure de Don. Charlie ferma les yeux et appuya sur le trou qu'avait causé la balle dans la poitrine de son frère. Il sentit le corps de celui-ci réagir à la douleur avec sursaut.

- Je suis désolé, Donnie… murmura-t-il plaintivement.

- Au sol… reste… au sol, Charlie entendit l'agent lui ordonner à travers sa respiration laborieuse.

- Je suis au ras le sol, l'assura-t-il.

- Char-lie…

- Je suis là, Donnie, dit-il en regardant le visage de son frère. Il remarqua que celui-ci tentait d'évaluer sa condition physique à travers des yeux à moitié ouverts. Je vais bien, Don. Tiens bon, ok?

De la salle principale, Charlie entendu quelqu'un crier: Qui est touché? Qui est tombé?

Il tourna son regard par delà son épaule, le mathématicien appelaà l'aide avec une voix qu'il eu de la peine à reconnaître comme étant la sienne. Il se retourna vers son frère et maintenu son regard comme si sa vie en dépendait.

1234567890

Dès le moment qu'il avait été blessé. Don avait combattu avec inconscience vaillamment. Cependant, le trajet en ambulance jusqu'aux urgences s'était avéré beaucoup trop pour son corps assailli. Aussi, Charlie avait vu son frère perde sa bataille à mi-chemin de l'hôpital.

La fusillade aux bureaux du FBI s'était produit deux jours auparavant et Charlie – ainsi que tout le monde, d'ailleurs – n'avait pas vu les yeux bruns foncés de Don s'ouvrir. Après avoir été réanimé deux fois et maintenant incapable de respirer par lui-même, son frère demeurait dans le coma.

_Si seulement j'avais porté attention… Si seulement j'avais été vers lui en premier. _

- Tu aurais su que Don avait été touché dès le moment que cela s'était produit, Charlie dit-il à son père avec de la conviction. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas aperçu sur le champ? _Pourquoi?_

- Charlie, tu étais effrayé, Alan Eppes lui rappela-t-il tendrement. J'aurais été effrayé moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit dans des circonstances similaires. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que tu as fait tout ton possible pour ralentir la perte de sang et tenter de garder ton frère conscient.

- Papa, tu ne comprends pas! cria pratiquement Charlie avec colère. Don me met toujours en priorité. _Il me protège_. Il m'a sûrement sauvé la vie et ma première pensée a été pour mon ordinateur portable – _mon portable!_ Charlie avala avec difficulté. Il se sentait tellement honteux. Mon propre frère était étendu là – _mourant _– à mes côté et la première chose que j'ai fait a été de récupérer mon ordinateur. Quelle sorte de frère cela fait de moi?

- Charlie, tu es un excellent frère, son père le réconforta-t-il. Tu as été là pour Donnie de nombreuses fois. Tu lui as procuré ton expertise. Tu lui as ouvert ta maison et, plus important encore, tu lui as ouvert ton cœur. Tu as été là pour ton frère à ta façon beaucoup plus que tu te l'accordes. Alan posa une main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune. Charlie, Don sait que tu l'aimes énormément. Il ne te comprend pas toujours, mais il essaie. Ton frère sait que ton travail est très important pour toi, tout comme le sien l'est pour lui. Il sait que ton travail défini qui tu es et t'aide à avancer dans la vie. Alan serra l'épaule de Charlie avec affection. Puis, jamais s'attend-t-il à ce que tu réagisses comme un agent. Cela, c'est son travail.

- Mais qui met Don en priorité?

- Nous le faisons. D'accord, nous ne pouvons pas protéger Don comme il le fait pour nous, Alan répondit-il tristement. Mais à tout moment nous pouvons être là pour lui. Nous pouvons lui procurer un havre sécuritaire auquel il peut revenir quand le monde dans lequel il vit devient trop difficile. Cela, c'est notre responsabilité.

Une profonde tristesse, que Charlie associait avec la perte de sa mère et son _absence_ durant ses derniers jours, resserra sa poitrine.

- Cela ne m'aide pasà me sentir mieux, confit-il avec désarroi. Il avala une boule dans sa gorge, à nouveau. Pour une fois… Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé avoir pensé à Don en premier – comme il le fait pour moi. J'aurais aimé avoir mis ma famille avant mon travail.

- Charlie, c'est ce que tu fais en ce moment même, Alan lui dit-il. Ne peux-tu pas voir que tu es le fil qui retient Don à la vie. Ils regardèrent tout deux à la main gauche de Don. Elle avait agrippé solidement celle de Charlie. Ton frère se tient après toi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Sa poignée n'est qu'un réflexe, le professeur argumenta.

- En es-tu certain? questionna son père. Ce que je vois c'est l'état de Donnie s'améliorant graduellement depuis qu'il a saisi ta main. Charlie, c'est de toi que Donnie tire la force qu'il a besoin pour guérir. Tu es l'arme secrète de ton frère plus que d'aucune autre façon. Il sait qu'il peut venir à toi pour de l'aide. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi.

-Bien sûr qu'il peut le faire! Charlie murmura avec émoi. Il recouvrit sa main et celle de son grand frère avec sa droite. Don, tu peux compter sur moi, comme je peux compter sur toi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu peux _compter_ là-dessus.

1234567890

- Vous ne comprenez pas, cria pratiquement Charlie, consterné. Personne ne comprenait rien ces jours-ci. Il remarqua du mouvement à travers la vitre qui séparait la chambre d'hôpital de son frère de la station d'infirmières des soins intensifs. Son père, assis près du lit de Don, avait levé la tête à l'élévation du volume de sa voix. Charlie ignora l'inquiétude de son père et se concentra plutôt sur Megan et David. Ce que je dis: c'est que je peux vous aider. Je ne peux tout simplement pas retourner aux bureaux du FBI. Je ne peux pas.

- Je comprends, Charlie, Megan l'assura-t-il. Tu as été exposé à un événement très traumatisant. Il est normal que tu ressentes une importante réaction de stress.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu comme si tu n'avais pas été là? Tu y étais, Megan. Tu y étais aussi, David. Vous avez tous les deux fait feu sur le tireur. Vous avez été là pour Don après. David, tu as même essayé d'arrêté sa perte de sang. Ne me parlez pas comme si j'étais un enfant qui avait été témoin de quelque chose d'horrible pour la première fois. Je ne le suis pas et je sais que la fusillade a été aussi traumatisante pour vous qu'elle l'a été pour moi.

- Charles… Larry tenta de le ramener à la raison – loin de toutes ses émotions volatiles.

Charlie avait oublié momentanément que son meilleur ami était également présent, se sentant probablement aussi inconfortable que le reste d'entre eux.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Megan. Tu as raison, j'étais là aussi. Nous nous remettons tous d'un trauma à notre manière. La mienne est de me distancer de l'événement afin de pouvoir conserver les idées plus claires.

Charlie soupira.

- Je m'excuse également, Megan. Je suis celui qui n'est pas juste. Je comprends que vous avec besoins de garder de la distance. Don le ferait lui aussi. Pire encore, il pourrait trouver le moyen d'en blaguer afin de minimiser les impacts qu'a eu la situation sur lui.

Charlie regarda en direction de son frère. Don n'était pas sorti du bois, mais il progressait. Son état s'améliorait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

- C'est une question de temps, Charles, lui dit Larry, comme si il venait de lire dans ses pensées. Il croisa le regard du cosmologue au moment où la solution lui vint. Encore une fois, son vieil ami avait raison.

Le_ Temps_ – sa perception pouvait être si relative à chacun d'entre eux. Il était ressenti lent ou vite dépendamment du niveau d'attention de la personne. Cela dit, le _Temps_ était constant. Chaque seconde suivait la précédente à des intervalles réguliers. Chaque minute avait soixante secondes. Chaque heure changeait après soixante minutes. Chaque journée comptait vingt-quatre heures, cela même s'il fallait que 23 heures et cinq minutes à la Lune pour faire le tour de la Terre chaque jour.

Néanmoins, dans l'espace de quelques secondes, la peur avait soudainement abattu sur Charlie sous la forme d'une balle qui avait volé par delà sa tête et qui avait terminé sa course dans la poitrine de son frère. Le _Temps_ avait ralenti à un rythme agonisant et la nouvelle crainte de Charlie avait persisté – envahissant chaque partie de son corps, chacune de ses pensées ainsi que toutes ses actions.

Le _Temps_ – au milieu du chaos créé par le tireur, Charlie en avait perdu le fil. Il manquait donc une partie importante de l'événement qui avait presque coûté la vie de Don. Cependant, pour comprendre la nature même de cet événement et, possiblement en éviter un autre, Charlie devait défaire le fil du _Temps_ afin d'en étudier tous ses éléments.

Un nœud apparut dans le fond de son estomac. De la tension se forma dans ses épaules. Ses poumons se resserrèrent à chaque respiration.

- J'ai besoin de voir une image des mouvements d'un homme en temps réel. Il faut que je retourne aux bureaux du FBI, conclu-t-il à voix haute.

- De quoi auras-tu besoin? lui demanda David avant qu'il puisse changer d'idée.

- De la ficelle, répondit le mathématicien.

- De la ficelle? l'agent questionna, ne le suivait plus du tout.

- Oui, _beaucoup_ de ficelle, insista le professeur.

Larry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Charlie prit une profonde inspiration et expira tranquillement.

- S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi une minute ? demanda-t-il. Lentement, il allait rejoindre son frère et son père. Don tourna la tête dans sa direction et son regard tomba sur lui.

- Tu vas… bien… Chuck? s'enquit-il d'une faible voix.

Le ventilateur, qui était maintenant heureusement remplacé par une simple canule pour l'oxygène, avait laissé la voix de son frère irritée et cassée.

_Non, je ne vais pas bien. Rien de ceci n'est bien,_ voulu-t-il crier. Cependant, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il se rappela que les choses auraient pu être bien pire – _bien plus pire._

- Oui, tout va bien, Don. Et, ne m'appelle pas _Chuck, _lui dit-il, faignant de l'irritation.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage pâle de son frère aîné.

- Que se passe-t-il, Charlie ? lui demanda son père qui avait noté que les collègues de Don étaient toujours là.

- C'est le temps de remonter en selle, répondit le jeune homme.

- C'est bien, Don approuva.

- Tu es prêt à retourner au Centre-ville, validant Alan.

- Prêt? Charlie questionna. Je ne suis pas certain que j'en serais un jour prêt. Je sais que la possibilité qu'une chose pareille se reproduise est improbable, mais juste l'idée de retourner aux bureaux du FBI me donne des nœuds dans l'estomac.

- C'est bien… d'avoir peur… Charlie, lui dit Don avec compassion.

- Donnie a raison, Charlie, renforça Alan. Tu sais, la peur est une sensation très pratique. Elle est principalement du gros bon sens. Elle te dit de ne pas attaquer l'alligator avec un bâton.

Charlie soupira encore une fois.

- Je sais. Je réalise que, ce dont j'ai vraiment peur, c'est d'avoir peur à nouveau, admit-il. Il croisa le regard de son grand frère. Comment peux-tu ne jamais te permettre d'avoir peur?

- Mais, j'ai peur… tout le temps, confessa-t-il.

- Tu ne le montre jamais, Charlie lui dit-il avec admiration.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que … cela n'existe pas… J'ai beaucoup de gens… qui compte sur moi, expliqua-t-il. Il offrit l'une de ses mains à Charlie. Le jeune homme la pris. Son frère la resserra avec affection. Tu as des gens… qui compte sur toi… maintenant.

- Cela va prendre du temps, Charlie, lui rappela son père. Mais, tu vas voir que la peur va s'estomper. La première fois est toujours la pire.

Le _Temps_ – les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller avec le _Temps_. Elles le devaient, décida Charlie.

1234567890

Vingt-trois jours après la fusillade, Charlie était de retour aux bureaux du FBI. Debout à ses côtés, se tenait son frère aîné. À peine une journée suivant son congé de l'hôpital, Don avait insisté à retourner sur les lieux de son travail. Charlie s'aurait attendu à ce que leur père s'en objecte comme il l'avait fait – protestant que Don avait à peine assez d'énergie pour marcher sans assistance et qu'il serait bien qu'il se repose davantage – mais Alan Eppes avait simplement acquiescé à la demande de son fils.

- Laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi, lui avait demandé Charlie, résigné.

- Je ne le ferais jamais sans toi, Charlie, Don lui avait répondu avec un sourire authentique.

Ainsi, ils étaient là, se rapprochant da la salle où s'était déroulée la fusillade. Charlie se senti presque aussi nerveux que lorsqu'il y était revenu quelques jours après l'incident. Son frère, lui, ne laissait rien transparaitre. Malgré son rythme plus lent, des cercles noirs sous ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau, l'agent du FBI projetait de la confiance en lui et de l'autorité. Charlie n'en était plus dupe, cependant. Il savait que l'attitude de son frère n'était qu'un masque, forgé par des années d'entrainement – autant en tant qu'agent du FBI qu'en tant que grand frère. Il ne démontrerait jamais de la faiblesse en publique. Il le faisait avec peine en privé. Malgré tout, cela ne voulait pas dire que Don était insensible à ses propres craintes et à sa vulnérabilité. Il lui en avait fait part à l'hôpital. Charlie espérait seulement que sa présence, aujourd'hui, serait une source de support pour Don, comme celui-ci l'avait été pour lui cette journée-là – et bien d'autres encore.

Don ralenti son rythme. Inquiet, Charlie le scruta des yeux. De la sueur commençait à briller sur son front Inconsciemment, il frottait son bras droit. Le membre inferieur reposait dans une attelle bleue. Elle s'agençait avec la chemise bleue pâle qu'Alan avait soigneusement choisi afin d'éviter des contrastes choquants avec la pâleur du visage de son fils. Encore une fois, Charlie admira à quel point leur père les connaissait et les comprenait.

- Tu sais, je suis cool jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Après ça, ma tête est un voisinage qui n'est pas bon de fréquenter, admis son frère soudainement.

- Tu as des flashbacks? lui demanda Charlie en connaissance de cause. Il avait été a dans la même situation – ou presque.

Don mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je crois que oui… Je me souviens d'avoir entendu le premier coup de feu. Je me souviens … de toi.

Charlie retint son souffle alors que Don inspira aussi profondément que sa poitrine lui permettait. Ils expirèrent, regardant partout sauf l'autre. Don repoussa sa nervosité en tournant son attention vers les gens qui déambulaient sur leur chemin. Il prit le temps de remercier ceux et celles qui lui souhaitaient un prompt rétablissement. Charlie entendit patiemment; les saluant d'un simple signe de la tête.

- Tu veux retourner à la maison? Offrit-il discrètement, après un moment.

- Non, l'agent répondit, fermement. Redressant ses épaules, Don chercha le regard de son frère et le fixa. C'est ici que je travail, Charlie. C'est ici que je te demande de venir régulièrement. C'est ici que j'aurais pu te perdre…

- C'est ici que tu as presque que perdu _ta_ vie, Charlie ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, il en a fallu de peu, admit Don.

- De trop peu.

- Qu'importe, c'est ici que je désire rester. Accélérant son rythme, il continua. Cet endroit – ce travail – cela fait parti de qui je suis. J'étais bon à ce que je faisais.

- Tu es encore bon à ce que tu fais et tu le seras encore dans une semaine ou deux.

- Je ne le serai pas si je ne peux pas rester, argumenta l'agent. Charlie, il faut que cela se fasse aujourd'hui.

Charlie soupira. Il savait que c'était une étape important dans le processus de guérison. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter alors qu'il voyait son frère souffrir, impuissant.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas différent de toi, lui dit son grand frère avec empathie. Le plus longtemps je vais attendre, le plus difficile cela sera pour moi aussi. J'ai besoin d'entrer dans cette salle avant que je sois trop effrayé et que je ne puisse plus faire mon travail.

- Effrayé.. Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur tout le temps, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu effrayé à ce jour, Don. Nerveux – oui, je t'ai vu nerveux de nombreuses fois, mais jamais effrayé.

- Bien, regarde attentivement, Charlie. Je suis complètement effrayé.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Charlie de soutenir le regard de Don.

- Un sage homme m'a dit un jour qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à avoir peur.

- Il avait raison, répondit Don avec un sourire.

Charlie retourna son sourire et ouvrit la porte de la grande salle de travail. Don y entra, de la confiance dans chacun de ses pas. Charlie le suivit de proche, admirant le courage et la détermination de son grand frère. Il ne pouvait pas être plus fier de lui. Don n'était pas seulement remonté en selle, il était revenu parmi les siens. De son côté, Charlie envisageait demeurer à ses côtés et garder la foi dans leur relation grandissante pour des années à venir.

1234567890

La fin!

Traduit en octobre 2008


End file.
